No Need For Words
by Maiden of the Moonlight Bliss
Summary: And just like that, tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't keep it from myself anymore...I'm in love with Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe that I managed to finish and write this story in just 4 hours!** w  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. It belongs to its rightful owner...Akira Amano

* * *

><p>The first time I met him was when I was in kindergarten. During those times, I was always bullied by the bigger kids because I'm small and frail. I had no friends...not even a single one. Every day was just like that. It wasn't enough that I was mistreated by my step mom on my daddy's back, I had to go through those bullying too. I couldn't stopped them...I was afraid to fight back. I was afraid to speak out. I was afraid to get hurt. I was so afraid that one day, I found out that I could barely speak at all.<p>

Then one day, he came...a child with black hair and steel gray eyes. _Hibari Kyoya_. He glared at everyone around him. At first, I was really scared of him...afraid that he would bully me like the rest of the other children. But then, one fateful encounter changed my impression about him...

I was playing at the playground alone, as usual. Then three boys from my class saw me and decided to bully me once again. I was clueless at that time as to what would happen so I just continued to hum happily as I sat on the swing. As they came nearer, I noticed their presence. I looked at them and started to shake. They smirked at me. Just as they were about to grab my wrist, he appeared. He glared at them and said, "get out of my way, or I'll bite you to death...herbivores." They thought of it as a joke and started to laugh hard. His expression darkened and his hands clenched into a fist. He hit the boy in the middle in his face, hard. That was when they stopped laughing and saw how serious he looked like. The other two abandoned the guy who was hit, scared of what Hibari-san might do to them. Hibari-san glared at the remaining one. He gulped, and started to get up quickly. He ran away from us, tripping a few times along the way.

I wanted to thank him, but no words came out of my mouth. I thought he was going to glare at me, just like he always did at my classmates. Instead, he just ignored me and continued on his way. I watched him as he walked away, drenched in the light that the setting sun gave._ It was then when I told myself that one day, I'll thank him for sure._

* * *

><p>If you find any grammatical errors or you have some suggestions in order to make this story better, please tell me so. ^^<p>

_Thank you and I hoped you enjoy reading.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe that I managed to finish and write this story in just 4 hours!** w  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. It belongs to its rightful owner...Akira Amano

* * *

><p>From that day, when he saved me, I started to follow him. Only when he was in school though...I have to go home early and do some, if not all of the chores, for my step mother. Don't think of me as a stalker or anything like that. Sure, under these circumstances, anyone would assume that I was some fan girl who was stalking him...but I merely wanted to thank him. Although I always fail...which ends up with me continuing to secretly <em>stalk<em>...err...I mean _follow_ Hibari-san at school.

I thought that he didn't know that I was following him around until a week later when he walked towards the tree that I'm hiding...

"Herbivore...I know you've been following me for a week now. Tell me why or I'll bite you to death."

I walked out from my hiding place and shyly looked at him. I tried to talk but as expected, no words came out. He glared at me and I started to fidget. I was too nervous to notice that a crowd of boys had gathered around us. He suddenly pushed me aside just in time for the punch of someone, behind me, miss for a few centimeters. I fell to the ground...shaking in fear and looking at the crowd of boys that had gathered.

"Don't get in my way herbivore."

There was no doubt in his voice that he wanted me out of there...but...there was no way that Hibari-san could beat all of them by himself...or so I thought. After a few minutes of fighting, Hibari-san stood in the middle of unconscious students on the ground. I looked at him. He had few scratches on his arms and legs but they were nothing deep. I sighed in relief. I thought for sure that he would get beaten up into a pulp.

"Herbivores...not even worth my time," he grunted and walked away from the unconscious students, leaving me behind and ignoring my presence. I once again found myself staring at his retreating figure. _And I thought to myself that one day, I'll become as strong as he is._

* * *

><p>If you find any grammatical errors or you have some suggestions in order to make this story better, please tell me so. ^^<p>

__Thank you and I hoped you enjoy reading._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe that I managed to finish and write this story in just 4 hours!** w  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. It belongs to its rightful owner...Akira Amano

* * *

><p>I was scared. Daddy is <em>dead<em>.

But it wasn't the greater reason why I was scared. I was scared because I knew _who_ killed him. I knew _how_ he was killed. I knew that the murderer knew that _I was watching_. I ran as fast my feet could carry me...away from that person, not minding the icy cold rain that fell from the sky. I just ran...not knowing where to go. I just knew that I cannot come back to that place...that place which I once called _home_.

The rain was getting heavy and my body started to weaken, my eyes threatening to close at any moment. I bumped into someone but I couldn't care less. I was all alone in a strange place with no one I could turn to...

Was this the end? I laughed at myself as everything started to blur then turned to black.

"_Hibari-san?"_

"_..."_

"_Hibari-san?" I asked again. He looked at me._

"_Tch...weak herbivore," he glared at me._

_I knew I shouldn't be bothered by it because he usually does that to my other classmates, and yet I was bothered. Not only that, my heart feels tight for some reason. I looked at him then down. Tears started falling uncontrollably. Why was I crying? Why? There was no reason for me to cry. I should've been used to being mocked. After all, I was bullied for almost my whole life..._

_Then Hibari-san started to fade._

"_N-No...don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone...not again..."_

_I was engulfed in the cold and darkness, all by myself...crying._

_Suddenly, I felt warm inside...as if someone was with me..._

_Someone called my name. The voice sounded so familiar that I was sure that I've heard it somewhere before...It called out to me again and again...I tried to find out where the voice was coming from...The voice started to drift off that I could barely understand the words he was saying...The only thing that I heard him say was..._

"Wake up!" I jolted upward from my bed. _Wait a minute...this isn't my bed!_ I jumped out of bed only to find myself sitting on the floor, due to slipping from some banana peel that just happened to lie at the same spot that I stepped into.

Someone approached me and offered his hand. I looked up and saw the most gentle eyes that I've ever seen...coming from a man. I took his hand and let him help me up. He asked me my name. I tried to speak, but my voice failed me once more. He just looked at me and smiled.

"If you don't have a place to go, you can always stay here and be a part of our _family_."

I knew that I shouldn't trust strangers easily like my mother said but, I can't help but shake the feeling off. Call it instinct or whatever you want, but all I know is that this man is trustworthy. He offered his hand once more. Without the slightest hesitation, I reached out for his hand.

* * *

><p>If you find any grammatical errors or you have some suggestions in order to make this story better, please tell me so. ^^<p>

_Thank you and I hoped you enjoy reading._


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe that I managed to finish and write this story in just 4 hours!** w  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. It belongs to its rightful owner...Akira Amano

* * *

><p>I made my way to my new school, Namimori. I stopped for a while and took in the scene before me. It was kind of refreshing to see new faces. But I'm not saying that I didn't like my <em>family<em>. I love them and I owe them so much. They helped me to start anew. They were the people who took me in even though I was weak and I have nothing to offer to them. They were the people who believed in me.

As I walked through the gates, I suddenly felt nervous. _What if they're like those people who used to bully me in kindergarten?_

I shook the thoughts off my head. I've thrown away that life. There's no use in looking back. It would only make me sad...and I shouldn't look that way on my first day at school. I put a smile on my face and walked to the direction to which I thought was the way to my classroom.

I thought that I should take a small detour since I arrived early. I headed for the roof top. I wanted to feel the soft breeze against my face. When I reached the top, there was one person that I _never_ expected to see again..._Hibari Kyoya. _I quickly turned around and ran down the stairs, not knowing what to do. My heart thumped wildly and I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the second. After a few minutes, I finally stopped in front of my classroom, trying to calm myself down. I sighed. That was completely unexpected. I know that I should be happy to see him, but when you're trying to create a new page for your life then saw some very important error on the previous page, wouldn't you turn the page back and re-write it? And in my case, I haven't properly thanked Hibari-san yet. But when you are re-writing something, wouldn't you read the statement before and the statement after your re-written version to ensure that it will fit? And, I do not want to remember what had transpired when I was just a mere child. I couldn't face it.

I was surprised when the teacher called for me from inside the classroom. I sighed once more before entering the classroom with a smile. I pulled out my sketchbook from my bag and introduced myself through that. I know that it is weird to introduce yourself using a sketchbook. But what can I do? I'm still incapable of making a sound come out from my mouth.

* * *

><p>If you find any grammatical errors or you have some suggestions in order to make this story better, please tell me so. ^^<p>

_Thank you and I hoped you enjoy reading._

I took a seat behind Sawada-sama and stared at nothing in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe that I managed to finish and write this story in just 4 hours!** w  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way. It belongs to its rightful owner...Akira Amano

* * *

><p>I've decided. In order to move on, I have to stop clinging in the past. And to move on from my past, I have to properly thank Hibari-san. But how? For several days, the thought lingered in my mind. It's not like he would remember someone he saved from years back. And saying thank you to the <em>demon<em> of Namimori without telling him the reason would be just weird. I don't want him to think that I'm an idiot. Not only that, rumors in Namimori spread fast. They might think that I confessed to him or something when they see me with him. I sighed. This is harder than I expected.

It's lunch time and I just walked aimlessly not really caring where my feet would take me...if I knew where it would take me...the _Reception Room_. I sighed. I've been following him for several days now, deciding on how, when and where I should tell him. But I didn't get any fruitful result. I sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with the last person that I wanted to see..._Hibari Kyoya._

"Why were you following me _again _herbivore?"

I was surprised that he noticed me. I know that he noticed me too years back. But that was when I didn't have any _training_ yet. But it's different now; I had training on how to keep my presence a secret from anyone. I guess this means that I still have a lot to learn doesn't it? I sighed again.

'Let's talk to the roof top after lunch. I don't want anyone to bother us,' I wrote on my sketchbook.

"...fine"

I looked at his back as his figure disappeared into the doors of the reception room. I smiled to myself. This brings back a lot of memories. I went up to the roof top to enjoy the gentle breeze before confronting Hibari-san. The bell rang...which means...it's time to talk to Hibari-san. I waited for him for to arrive. As I heard the knob turn, my heart started to thump wildly again. _What's wrong with me? I'm just going to talk to Hibari-san. And we're alone in this rooftop._ As soon as I thought the word alone, I felt my face going red. I quickly calmed myself down.

Hibari-san entered the rooftop and looked at me as if saying: do not waste my time. I looked down and fidgeted just like the first time. I expected him to just stand there, quietly waiting for my reason. Instead, I heard Hibari-san approaching me. I didn't notice that he was close until warm arms engulfed me from behind. Leaning into my right ear, he whispered...

"Why did you leave?"

_He remembered...he remembered me even after all these years..._

And just like that, tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't keep it from myself anymore...I'm in love with _Hibari Kyoya. _I turned to him and returned his embrace. I looked up to his face. As usual, his face portrayed no emotion...but his eyes said otherwise. I could see gentleness in his eyes, just like the old man's. And I knew that even though he would never even dare say it, he _loves _me. Just the way I love him. We just stared at each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

There was no need for words between the two of us. Words are just merely one of the mediums we use to express our emotions and connect to other people. The two of us, despite me being unable to speak due to some trauma and him who cannot say what he really felt, shared a deep bond. A bond that was not forged with words, but with sincere actions and _love_.We did not know when this feeling had started...all we knew is that it had been there for a long time, taking its time to grow and flourish...just like a newly blossomed flower.

* * *

><p>If you find any grammatical errors or you have some suggestions in order to make this story better, please tell me so. ^^<p>

_Thank you and I hoped you enjoy reading._


End file.
